


Cats and Blind Dates

by LiliVirgo



Series: Sokka/Zuko Week 2021 [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gay Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Secret Relationship, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliVirgo/pseuds/LiliVirgo
Summary: Sokka's loud attempts at hiding is mistaken as Zuko's new cat as Mai convinces him to agree to a blind date.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Sokka/Zuko Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209554
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Cats and Blind Dates

#  Day 4: Cats and blind dates

~~Southern Water Tribe~~ /// **Secretly Dating**

Zuko and Sokka had been together for six months - they had loved it. They’d actually been dating for another five months so that meant their year’s anniversary of their first awkward yet adorable date was coming up.

The issue?

No one knew. 

Zuko was a famous writer who constantly had people enquire about his private life while his disowned family’s business was also often asked about and Sokka was a well known rugby player. Realistically, neither of them cared who knew, but they had agreed the best kept secrets were the ones never told. 

The longer it went on, the longer they agreed it would be awkward to tell anyone. Which lead to hilarious occasions. 

Such as this one.

Sokka and Zuko were making out on the sofa like total teenagers - Zuko hadn’t come out until he was 21 and firmly away from his father’s influence so Sokka insisted on reliving the makeout sessions he felt his boyfriend missed. A knock on the door made them pause before returning back to each other’s lips. The shock came at the sound of keys.

“I know you’re in there Zu!” Mai’s voice came.

“Quick, upstairs.” Zuko hissed at Sokka who grabbed his jacket and, accidentally, Zuko’s shirt, before pegging it upstairs. 

Zuko spent the 30 seconds before Mai entered looking, fruitlessly, for his shirt.

“Why are you shirtless?” Mai asked.

“Hello to you too. It is my house, Mai. And you came in without an invitation.”

“I dress like a vampire, but I’m not one. I don’t need permission.” Mai smiled at Zuko, a sight that always but the man on ease. That’s when it happened. A crash. 

“What was that?” Mai asked.

“Umm.. my cat.” Zuko’s brain panicked. 

“You got.. A cat? Without telling me?” Mai pouted. “Let me see them! What’s their name?” She turned to go upstairs.

“NO!” Zuko yelled. Mai turned slowly.

“Why?” She looked at her friend, worried.

“He’s… acclimatising. The lady said he needed time to get used to the environment before he met new people.” Zuko was so aware of the sweat on his forehead, the fact he was shirtless and the noises that kept coming every so often. What was Sokka doing up there??

“Oh is he a rescue?” Mai clapped in delight, a habit she had picked up off Ty Lee and despised. 

“Something like that.” Zuko groaned. 

How was he going to get out of this? 

“Mai?” 

“Yes?”

“I’m really not feeling up for company.” He wasn’t lying per se. 

“Oh totally! Ty-Lee asked me to come round to ask you if we could set you up.”

“What?”

“Please? It’s a friend of a friend. We think you’d be perfect. Don’t say no, you always say no.”

“Mai, I really don’t-”

“Please, Zuko? We just wanna make you happy.” 

“I… need to be here for the cat?” Why did that come out more as a question than anything else?

“If we make it on a weekend you won’t be away as long as you would for work.” Mai pointed out - giving one of her rare genuine smiles.

How could Zuko say no? As far as Mai knew, there was no one in his life. She hadn’t even met Sokka. They’d both agreed that their friends could probably sniff them out. 

“Sure.”

“I’ll leave you alone.” Mai flashed Zuko a mischievous smile as she left. When the door closed behind her and Zuko heard the lock, he relaxed, flopping onto the couch. 

“Is she gone?” Sokka asked, peering out from the hallway.

“Yes, she’s made me agree to a stupid blind date.”

“You agreed?”

“Yeah sorry. I had already panicked and told her the noises you made were a new cat…”

“I’d love to be a cat.” Sokka grinned.

“Yeah, well.. Guess I’m going on a date. That isn’t with you.” Zuko sulked.

“Don’t worry - Aang’s actually been on my case about setting me up. A man perfect for me, except he isn’t you,” Sokka bopped Zuko on the nose. “I’ll arrange it on the same evening then we can meet back up and whine about how awful they were? Then we both please our friends and I get an excuse to cuddle you.” 

“You’re not mad?” Zuko looked up at his still standing boyfriend.

“No I get it.” Sokka grinned. “Besides, I’m too good in bed for you to go too far.” Sokka commented, winking at his lover.

“Speaking of… want to start off where we left off?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a Saturday night and Zuko was uncomfortable in a slightly too tight shirt collar, black with black jeans. Mai and Ty Lee were walking with him to the restaurant, apparently they were going to also be eating at the place to keep an eye on Zuko and would be double dating with the boy’s sister and her boyfriend. Zuko couldn’t work out if it was sad or not - he supposed it would depend on the boy. 

Surreptitiously, Zuko texted Sokka.

**_Zuko:_ ** _ Love you - will be thinking of you the whole time.  _

He pushed his phone into his pocket and as Mai opened the door to the restaurant, he felt the small vibrate telling him Sokka had replied. Zuko didn’t feel able to check his phone again as he followed the waiter to the table tucked away but unfortunately within sight of the table Mai and Ty Lee were seated at. There was water already which Zuko was grateful for - taking a drink was the perfect way to stop himself talking or justify awkward silence. He had gotten distracted by the menu when he felt a presence come up to the table. Mentally preparing himself for the small talk, he looked up smiling.

His smile froze on his face.

“Sokka?”

“Zuko?”

Sokka took a seat quickly, and both of them blurted out “What are you doing here?”

Sokka looked around at a table next to Mai and Ty Lee’s - Zuko could see a bald man next to a woman with similarities to Sokka that made him suspect they were related. The man gave the biggest grin and a thumbs up.

“Are… you my date?” Sokka asked with amusement playing in his eyes.

“It looks like it.” Zuko admitted, glancing at a hyper Ty Lee. 

“How do our friends know each other?” Sokka’s laughing voice and the realisation that small talk did not need to be on the cards tonight allowed Zuko to relax as he smiled at his boyfriend.

“Who knows, I’m just happy I get to spend a lovely dinner with my beautiful boyfriend.” He reached out his arm from the side their friends could not see and Sokka took his hand, doing his best to not look too smug with the scenario.

“One question?” Sokka asked as they perused the menu for starters.

“Mmm?”

“How are we going to tell them?”


End file.
